


Taming the vondiekie

by orphan_account



Category: Vondiekie, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a fic for my fav oppar and unnie <33plx don’t hate it’s my first fic :(





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DAT GORE OPEN RAAM ALTIJD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DAT+GORE+OPEN+RAAM+ALTIJD).



Het was een gewone dag op het Griftland College. Vondiekie was bezig kinders te treiteren en enen uit te delen zoals gewoonlijk. Toen klas 6VB binnen kwam zag ze een gezicht die ze nog niet eerder had gezien. 

Zijn figuur liep soepel en vlot door de klas en ging vooraan bij het bureau zitten. Hij keek haar aan en vondiekie was verrast door zijn schoonheid. Zijn ogen waren zo diep dat ze er wel in kon verdwijnen. De zachte donkerbruinen lokken vielen naar voren op zijn gladde voorhoofd en zijn lippen waren zacht en glimmend. 

Dit lichtte een vonk op in vondiekies hart dat ze nog nooit eerder had gevoeld. Jaren van vieze stinktieners les geven hadden dat doen sterven, maar dit lichtte haar hart weer op. 

Ze ging achter haar bureau zitten en begon met de absenten controle. ‘Lisa Bakker....Niels van der Berg...’ haar ogen vielen op de nu nog onbekende naam. ‘Jeon Jeongguk?’ zei ze twijfelachtig maar met een uitmuntende uitspraak. Ze keek naar haar nieuwe leerling en hij gaf haar een glimlach waarna hij zijn hand opstak. Even was vondiekie als een standbeeld, verstijfd door die mooie glimlach die haar deed denken aan een klein konijntje. 

De les liep zoals gewoonlijk en er werden een aantal ettertjes uitgestuurd. Toch kon ze zich niet helemaal focussen op de niet-bestaande uitleg, omdat ze steeds afgeleid werd door Jeongguk daar zo recht voor haar. 

Toen de les afgelopen was druppelde de leerlingen langzaam het lokaal uit, op weg naar hun pauze en uit het koude lokaal. Vandaag had vondiekie het raam extra ver open gezet omdat ze het om een of andere reden heet kreeg elke keer als ze naar haar nieuwe leerling keek. 

Toen ze dacht dat alle leerlingen weg waren, stond Jeongguk opeens naast haar bureau. Hij had een bepaalde blik in zijn ogen die zo anders was dan zijn onschuldige uiterlijk. Hij liep dichterbij en leunde voorover...

TBC


	2. Dat raam pt. 2

Hij leunde voorover....

Langzaam kwam zijn schattige kleine mond, dichter bij haar oorlel. Hij fluisterde liefelijk ‘Wat een kekke pantalon van de kringloop heb jij aan’ hij likte zijn lippen en er rustte een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Vondiekie voelde iets groeien..... in haar hart. Langzaam liep Jeongguk het lokaal uit. Bij de deuropening keek hij nog een om met een smachtende blik en zei ‘rawr xD uwu sarangay unnie’. Dit wakkerde de vlam in vondiekies hart nog meer op. 

Volgende dag

Vondiekie liep van haar vieze witte pedo busje naar haar lokaal. Tot haar verbazing zag ze dat de deur al open stond. Ze rook de zoete geur van chocolade. En ze dacht ‘Ah... nu kan ik mijn vetkwabben nog meer laten groeien.’ Opeens hoorde ze die zwoele stem van gisteren achter haar. ‘Dag schat’. Ze draaide om en daar stond Jeongguk in een luier.

In zijn hand had hij een pijl en boog met een hart als punt. Hij schoot haar neer. Hij kwam naar haar toe en over haar bloedende lichaam fluisterde hij zachtjes in haar oor ‘Dit is voor al de open ramen.’ De klas kwam het lokaal binnen. Toen ze vondiekie daar hulpeloos lagen liggen was het stil voor een moment. Tot Zilverwolk begon te juigen en de rest deed enthousiast mee. 

Ze waren.....begeistert.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it uwu!!!
> 
> next chapter soon <333


End file.
